A Day in college
by NewHeartMending
Summary: The two lovers meet up after three months of not speaking and it shows their struggles in what they want to be a relationship but it turns out to be more then just some college love


"So that's why most people do this," says my psychology teacher as a new face walks in. Everybody stops talking to turn and see who just walked into the room. Being in the middle row I can see her face clear as the day. It was _her_ I didn't believe it.

The professor turns to see who everyone is looking at and says, "Hi. Can I help you?

"Yes, I am new to this school and I just barely got my schedule and I am now in this class." The teacher just smiles and takes her schedule and then turns to the class says excuse me for a moment to the class. I have to get the correct paper work for um… Ms. Reynolds."

I can't seem to get my eyes off of her. It might be because I haven't seen her since she broke up with me after high school graduation. It's been nearly four months since I saw her face. My friend Carmen taps me on my shoulder.

"Lis? Lisa? Lis, are you okay?" Carmen asks with a concerned look on her face.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Don't worry." I said without taking my eyes off of Shane.

Her eyes went to where I was looking and then she asked, "Do you know that girl." I just shook my head yes and said, "A while ago. But it's okay."

She then turned my face so I'm looking at her, and asked with an even more concerned look on her face, "Is that the girl you were with before you moved in here?" Once again I shook my head yes but this time I didn't say anything but I had a sad look on my face.

Finally the silence broke when the teacher said, "Annalisa Martinez? Are you here today? Annalisa?"

Shane's eyes then darted around the room with Professor Wiseman's eyes looking for me. I raised my hand.

"Oh, there you are. I just read in the system that Ms. Reynolds," she turned and faced Shane and then turned back to me and continued, " Is your new roommate so I was hoping that her being new and your roommate that you would help and show her around the campus. What do you say?"

I just couldn't bear to hear it so I got my laptop and stormed out of the classroom even though I knew we had a good ten minutes before we were supposed to leave. I didn't care. I honestly didn't care about the class right now. I had to leave. I couldn't go back to the dorm right now because Shane could find me there since we were now sharing a room.

"God," I thought "Could my life get any worse than me having to share a room with my ex-girlfriend." I really shouldn't have thought that because once I did I ran into a guy who will not leave me alone. He has been trying to get at me since we started writing comp together.

"Whoa! Slow down there. Where you and your pretty little face headed in such a hurry?" Jeremiah asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Just leave me alone right now Jerry. Please." I asked in my most sincere voice I could.

He grabbed my arm and said, "Why don't we talk about it in my room?" I tried my hardest to get out of his grip but his hold on me was firm and as I struggled to get out of his grip I just couldn't.

Out of nowhere a firm voice yelled, "Let go of her arm. Can't you see she doesn't want to go anywhere with you?"

We both turned to see Shane standing there with Carmen. Jeremiah immediately let go of my arm. When Shane walked up and said, "You better leave her alone or you will have to deal with me." With that being said, Jeremiah got this scared look on his face and bolted away from us.

Carmen ran up to me quickly and asked, "Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" She quickly did an over scan look over my body to make sure I didn't have any bruises or anything. I always thought Shane was over protective but Carmen is so over protective of me.

"Carmen. I'm fine 'sides the little bruise on my arm from where Jerry grabbed me. I'm fine okay." I said trying to sooth her out a little bit.

Shane walked up to me and just said, "Hi Ann."

I just pretend not to hear her and asked Carmen, "Do you want to grab a bite to eat before I have to my next class?"

Carmen then said, "Lis, please don't do this to her. You know you still love her I can see in it your eyes. Just give her a chance to explain. The chance you should of gave her before. I spent the rest of the class talking to her after you left so quickly. Please just try. You two need this."

"I need this? I need this?" I nearly yelled. "I've been trying to kill myself for the last four months. I kept questioning myself. Asking myself what did I do wrong? Why didn't I deserve to be happy?"

"It wasn't you Ann. It really wasn't." Shane softy said. "I understand if you don't wanna talk to me but I would really like the chance to explain to you. Please I just wanna make things better between us." She walked up to me and took my hands into hers. "I know that the love we held is still there and I'm not asking you to forgive me but I am asking you to let me make this up to you."

"I'm gonna leave you guys alone." Carmen said and then she quickly added, "Lis don't forget to text me later and it was nice meeting you Shane."

"You too..." Shane said.

"Carmen. My name is Carmen."

"Well, nice to meet you too Carmen."

Then Shane faced me and asked, "Can I take you somewhere so we can talk?"

"Ummm..." I said.

"Please."

"Well, I guess but I have to be back here before seven because I have another class at seven thirty and I wanna have time to go back to the dorm and grab my things before the class."

"Fair enough," Shane said, "I'm just happy you're giving me the time to explain."

"Let's take my car. Where do you wanna go to?"

Shane started, "Well I wanna be somewhere semi quiet so we can talk but the food has to be good too. And I'm new around here so, do you know any good places?"

"Well there is this one place about five minutes from here called Lucky's place."

"Okay, Lucky's place it is. Do you wanna go back to the dorm and change?" Shane asked me.

I just shook my head yes and thought to myself 'I'm going to make her regret breaking up with me and getting with that skank Kati Richards'

As we were walking I could feel Shane staring at my ass. So I turned to Shane and asked, "Do you have to that right now?"

"Do what exactly?"

"Stare at my ass."

"I was not starring at your ass. I was staring at your whole body. There's more to it then you think. Because if you remember correctly then there's a whole going on underneath those tight clothes of yours."

I just rolled my eyes, scoffed at that and speeded up my walking. Then I heard Shane's voice behind me saying,

"Lis, come on. I haven't seen you in like two months so how do you expect me to act?"

I immediately turned around and said, "It has been four months. Not two not three, four months. And you have no right looking at me now."

With that being said, Shane and I proceed to walk to our dorm. It was quiet as we walked through the hallways and I finally broke the silence between us as I asked,

"Why did it have to be Kati? Out of all people Kati?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I just think at the moment I used her as a rebound because I knew how much she wanted to be with me and I just…. I don't know why I did what I did. I just did it without thinking Lis."

"Lis? Hmmm…. Okay, for starters why are you calling me Lis you haven't called me Lis since we first met in high school. And secondly it shouldn't have matter. Kati is a whore and you know how I feel about her."

"I don't know why I called you Lis. I though because Carmen was calling you Lis maybe everybody calls you that. And I know Lis, I just wasn't thinking."

"Well they don't. Only Carmen calls me that. But you can call me that if you want to."

"Okay, I don't care what I get to call you I am just glad you're talking to me. Especially how I left things with us."

I walked to the very end of the hall way and proceeded to unlock the door as I told Shane, "I will have a spare key made for you so you can get in without me being here,"

Shane didn't say anything. So I turned and looked at her. Once again I noticed she was looking at my ass.

"Shane!"

"Huh? ... Oh, okay that's fine."

I pushed open the door and went to the closet looking for something to wear. I noticed all Shane did was pull out some clothes from her stuff and go to the bathroom. After thinking about it I finally settled on a short black strapless dress with some black matching pumps. When I walked up to the bathroom Shane was messing with her hair and I asked,

"I guess somethings never change, huh?"

Shane smiled at comment and said, "Somethings some the stay and most of the time it's meant to stay that way."

"Can I have the bathroom now? I need to change."

"Oh, Sure. Sure. Hold on one minute."

I just went and sat on the bed. Since I knew that one minute messing with her hair Shane meant five or ten minutes. Finally I saw Shane walk out of the bathroom so I seized the moment, grabbed my dress and quickly walked into the bathroom before Shane could see what I wanted to wear.

I knew I probably shouldn't be so hard on Shane about taking forever doing her hair because I took almost as long curling and straightening my hair. But as a fem female so I was entitled to it. Suddenly I hear a voice from the room,

"Lis, are you almost done in there?"

"Yeah just give me a couple more minutes." I said as I quietly took off my underwear that I had just slipped on.

I walked out into the room just as Shane looked at me. Shane's face just lit up, I haven't seen her face like that since that _last _day. She opened her mouth to say something but she didn't ask right away but then finally asked,

"Is that what you're wearing tonight?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No, no. There's no problem. I'm just surprised a little. You never owned something like that before."

"Well I just got a few weeks ago from Carmen. I don't why she gave it to me but I never wore it until now."

'Oh. Well for what it's worth it looks good on you."

I said, "Thank you." As I walked to the closet looking for the pumps I was going to wear with the dress. Shane started to talk to me but completely shut up as I bent over to get the shoes from the bottom of the closet. I secretly smiled to myself as turned to look at Shane.

"What were you saying Shane?"

"Huh. Oh, Ummm…. Uhhhh… oh yeah the professor told me to get the Ummm the notes from your body…. Uhhhh I mean get the notes from you."

"The notes. Oh okay. I will give them to you later since we don't have that class for another couple days."

"Okay that's fine."

I stood back up putting on the shoes as I asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Umm…Are you sure that you wouldn't rather stay here and…I don't study or talk or some…other stuff that involves us here and not in public?" Shane asked in a small voice.

"What was that?" I asked Shane as a little smile was forming on my face.

Shane cleared her throat and spoke a little louder but this time asked, "Are you sure you wanna go out? I mean it's quieter in the dorm."

I smiled and said, "You're the one who suggested that we go out. Now weren't you?"

"Yes." Shane answered looking down at the floor with sad eyes.

"So are you saying you don't wanna go out now?"

"No...I do. I just...i mean...never mind. Let's go."

I got a little sad face on my face as i told Shane, "Fine let's go." I walked out of the door with my purse in my hand.

"Fine." Shane replied sadly as she slowly followed me out of the room and to my car.

Shane and I walked to my car we were silent. Finally we got to my car and I told Shane.

"We could have just stayed in the dorm and order take out. It would have been quieter."

Secretly hoping Shane would want to go back to the dorm.

"I don't want to take the pleasure of everyone seeing how great you look in that dress away from you, Lis. But really it's up to you. I'll follow you anywhere."

I just stood there for moment thinking before I said, "You know you can really be a charmer sometimes, but maybe it would be better to go. That way you can get used to your surroundings. I mean we will have more opportunities to stay in and order takes out."

Shane flashed her you-can't-resist-me grin and replied with " Yeah and we also have more opportunities do stay in and not order take out but we can...eat out."

I quickly turned away from Shane, not wanting her to see me blushing and trying to contain myself. I knew I still loved her and I still wanted her but I also knew that I need some resistant. I mean I don't even know if Shane is with somebody. I got into my car and told Shane, "You coming or not?

"Yes ma'am." Shane answered as she slid into the passenger seat.

All I managed to do was smile. I turned up the radio because I didn't like the awkward silences. It was something I try avoid but normally I avoid them by saying random stuff. This awkward moment was something I didn't want to say anything and make it more awkward. The song that came on the radio both Shane and I were quiet. It was the song we heard the first time we had our intimate moments; the song is called "Just a kiss."

It was quiet for a good five minutes before I asked Shane, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing…" Shane replied not meeting my eyes, "What are you thinking about?"

I didn't want to look at Shane as I said, "Nothing big I guess… just simple ... well not so simple thoughts. Why are you so nosey for?"

"What do you mean by not so simple thoughts? What thoughts are you thinking about? And I'm not nosey…just curious."

"Curious? How curious?" I asked with a little voice. "And just simple thoughts. Again nothing big."

"I'm pretty damn curious about what the hell you're thinking about. Why must you always answer a question with a question?" Shane asked with a little smile remembering that that was an old habit of mine.

"Well I will tell you this it is about us. And certain memories we made with this song. Why do I have to tell you what I am thinking about and you don't have to?" I asked raising my voice a little, but smiling at what i remembered that I used to say it to Shane a lot.

"Hey Lis, I was just asking. Sorry I didn't mean to make you mad. Look i was thinking about the same thing I just didn't wanna make it awkward between us, ok?"

"Oh... don't apologize... it's okay... You didn't get mad I was just saying... so what are you thinking about now? i don't know about you but I'm thinking I'm hungry for something that's not food but it is edible? As I smiled to myself.

Shane's eyes opened wide and she had to try hard not to smile as she replied with "I was also thinking about that. And our first kiss." she said seriously

Again I tried to hide that smile that was clearly there. I soon realized that we were now just sitting in the parking lot of Lucky's. So I turned to Shane and asked,

"Do you wanna go in right now or do you wanna stay and talk a little more? But the sooner we eat here the sooner we can go back to the dorm" I tried to say without seeming too excited about going back to the dorm.

"It's up to you. I don't mind either way. But i am kind of hungry."

"Let's go in then" I said as i got out of the car.

"Okay."

Shane and I walked in side by side; I had the strangest urge to want to grab Shane's hand in mine. I just couldn't though. A waitress walked up us and said, "Good evening. Beautiful night isn't it? My name is Katrina." The woman flashed a big smile and I could tell that the smile was aimed at Shane. So I turned to Shane and asked, "Table or booth Honey?" Trying to make Shane see what I was clearly doing since the waitress was trying to hit on her.

Catching on, Shane put her arm over my shoulder, kissed my cheek, and said "Whatever you want baby."

I turned and looked back at the waitress and said, "Booth please. We'd like a little privacy." As I turned and took Shane's hand in mine." The waitress looked a little offended but led us to a booth, handed us a couple of menus and stalked off angrily. A few minutes later I turned to Shane and said, "Sorry about that but I just couldn't help it." But I kept Shane's hand intertwined in mine.

"It's fine Lis. You have no reason to apologize to me but i have a lot of reason to apologize...no...Beg for you to forgive me."

I walked over the other side of the booth and took Shane's face in my hands and said, "I will always forgive you. I love you Shane."

"I love you too Lis. I only did what I did because I thought it was what was best for us. I didn't even notice what I had with you till I lost you, and I swear... if you take me back...I will never ever make that same mistake. Not twice." Shane said and I watched as a tear rolled down her face."

As tears started rolling down my cheek, I was going to say something but my thoughts were interrupted by a thunk and I turned to see what I was. Apparently my phone had fallen out of my purse and on to the floor. Not remembering that I wasn't wearing any underwear I bet over to pick up my phone. Immediately I stood back up and sat on the opposite side of the booth when my friend Kiara walked over and told us that she was going to take the place of Katrina. After we order our food we were silently throughout the meal, until I asked Shane, "So... What's going through your head right now?"

Shane looked at me with sad eyes and said, "I'm just thinking about how stupid I've been and how much I want you back."

I took Shane's chin and made it where we were looking each other in the eyes and I said very softly, "I always loved you no matter what. I'm not saying yes but I'm not saying no either. We basically are starting for the beginning. Not the full beginning but a start. You understand, right?"

Shane just looked at me with sorrow in her eyes and said softy, "Yeah. I understand."

I was going to say something when a blonde haired girl ran up to Shane and immediately sat in her lap and started running on how much she wanted Shane and what she wanted to do to Shane. I knew the girl, I knew her from somewhere. Then I realized that it was Shondra.

I caught her in mid-sentence, "if there is anything I would enjoy more…." And she whispered something fast into Shane's ear.

"Shondra?" I asked.

Shondra just looked at me with a wicked smile on her face and then went back to talking to Shane.

I looked at the check and put the money down, looked at Shane and said with a sad look on my face, "I want to leave, if you want to stay have fun." With that being said I walked out to the parking lot.

"Wait Lis!" Shane jumped up, knocking Shondra down onto the booth seat next to her, "And Shondra is it? Never interrupt when I'm talking to my lady. By the way…you're a desperate girl. Big time."

Before I got to my car I heard a voice calling my name. I turn to see Shane running up to me but I kept on walking. I put the key in lock to unlock my car when I feel a hand on my arm as I am spun around to where I was face to face with Shane.

Looking at Shane I asked, "I thought you were going to stay with Shondra to get better _acquainted?"_

"I told you already Lis…You're the only one that I want. The only one I've ever wanted actually."

I pulled out of Shane's arms and got into my car; I looked out the window and said, "Are you coming? I've got to get back to the dorm and get ready for my Lit class." Just as Shondra came running out of the restaurant yelling, "Shane! Wait! I can please you more than that bitch Annalisa. Come on Shane. You know you want to!"

Shane looked from Shondra to me, jumped in the car and said, "I'll go where ever you do Babe."

I immediately started the car and drove like a mad woman to get away from Shondra. I looked over at Shane and said, "I'm sorry about Shondra. She's been driving me crazy since I started at Mills. I just…" I couldn't even finish I since I was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey Lis. It's okay. Don't cry. I don't even care about Shondra." Shane said trying to comfort me.

"You just don't understand. Shane... You really don't understand. Shondra is a bitch. No offense but she's trying to get at you to make me mad. "

"Or is she trying to make you jealous? And is it working?" Shane asked with a grin on her face.

"It's both and I'm not answering that. It doesn't matter right now if it's working or not." I said looking forward not looking at Shane.

"Sure, sure Lis." Shane sat back in her seat looking pleased with herself and the situation knowing that I was jealous

"Shane! God it doesn't matter right now. Can we not talk about Shondra right now? Because I'm going to end up crying and I really don't want to start bawling while I'm driving."

"Okay. Okay. Sorry. I'll just shut up then."

I turned and messed with the volume on the radio. The song that played, let it rain, got me bust up laughing and I couldn't stop.

"God! I haven't heard this song in forever since…"

Shane didn't reply. She just sat there staring out the window. Thinking no doubt

Finally my laughing stop, we were at a stop light. I took one of Shane's hands and said, "I'm sorry for laughing. I'm just in a weird mood right now. Forgive me?"

She just shrugged in reply still refusing to talk.

I just took my hand back and put my face in my hands, feeling the tears starting to stream down my face. I couldn't help to think that I might be losing Shane. There's a lot I wanna say to Shane but I can't right now.

Shane looked over at me and retook my hand.

I looked up at Shane's face and with my free hand I wiped my face. Out of nowhere the cars behind us were honking their horns. I looked up at the light and realized that it was green. I quickly stepped on the gas not taking my hand out of Shane's.

I could feel that Shane was going start talking soon when I felt her hand relax in mine.

I thought that maybe I could help her if I kept talking.

"So? Umm … What are you going to do while I'm in class? And what do you want to do after I get out?"

Shane said-to my relief- "I don't know. I'll probably just stay in the dorm and read or something. And whatever you wanna do. It's up to you."

After that was said I walked to my closet grabbed my clothes and proceeded to get ready for my class. When I was in the bathroom I realized that I didn't get a pair of underwear to put on. So I opened the door and yelled to Shane

"Shane? Can you do something for me?"

"Sure. What's up Lis?"

Gesturing to my dresser I asked, "Can you open the top drawer and grab my red lacey underwear for me?"

"Ummm...s-sure Lis." Shane stammered as she slowly made her way to my dresser.

"Shane... I don't have all day. Can you please hurry up or I'm going to have to walk out there half naked to get my underwear and I don't know if you want that... So please hurry up." I said with a little smile on my face.

"Ummm...no I'm cool with you coming out here. In fact...," I heard Shane yawn, "I'm a little tired now so..."

I rolled my eyes and stormed out of the bathroom up to my dresser with nothing on my body. I looked right at Shane and said, "I hope you're happy with yourself. You can be such a lazy ass sometimes." I turned to walk back to the bathroom but then stopped and said, "Don't you wish you had this." With a swift hit to my butt and proceeded back to the bathroom.

"I already did have that Lis. Don't you remember? And besides it's you who wishes you had this. Remember what I can do with my tongue?"

"That's what I meant _had. _You_ had _me.And what was that thing with your tongue I don't remember." I called out from behind the bathroom door.

"I can show you better than I can tell you."

I walked out of the bathroom and scoffed. "You wish don't you? Plus I have to go to class." Gesturing to the clock that now read 7:15. "I will be back in about a half hour. You don't gotta wait up, feel free to do or whoever you want. With that being said I grabbed my laptop bag off my bed and walked out the door.

Throughout my class I couldn't concentrate on what the professor was saying. All I could think about was that Shane in my dorm and she still wanted me. The class went by a lot faster than it normally would. Before I knew it I was walking back to the dorm. I slowly opened the door to see Shane laying on her bed with a book over her face so I slowly and quietly walked into the room. I quickly changed into a big t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. I went and laid on my bed when I saw Shane move slightly

"Shane? Are you awake?"

"Yeah. How was your class?"

"I don't know. I was there but I wasn't there." I said as I lay down on my bed. Secretly wanting Shane to be there with me on my bed but didn't think she wanted to.

"Lis, I'm going to do something...and I ask that you please don't slap me." With that being said Shane got out of her bed and it wasn't until she was next to me that i understood what she meant.

I freaked because Shane was so close to me. I took a breath in breathing in her scent. I just hope she didn't catch me doing it. It has been 4 months since the last time I was this close to her and it felt totally normal right now. But I was so confused with her being this close to me.

"Lis...?" Shane said only it was more of a question and since I didn't trust my voice i just shook my head yes. And that's when Shane kissed me.

I immediately pulled Shane closer to me. Shane rolled on her back and I sat on top of her. We both got caught into moment. When I realized what was happening I pushed away from Shane causing myself to fall off my bed. I stood up and said, "I'm so sorry Shane." And I ran into the bathroom, sat on the floor and started to cry.

"Lis. Lis open the door Lis. It's fine. I don't mind. Come on babe...talk to me."

I slowly opened the door to where I was facing Shane. I didn't know how to explain this to her. So I said as simply as I could, "Shane. I went through hell for 4 months since we broke up and you got with _Kati, _before anything could happen I need to be able to trust you again. We just need to start this as friends. Like we did in high school before we got together." In a small voice I said, "But I don't mind the making out part though."

"Friends with benefits? Alright. Deal." Shane said with a grin as she pulled me to her and laid one on me.

I looked into Shane's eyes and said, "I don't know about you but I'm tired and I'm going to go to sleep." So I kissed Shane on the cheek and went and lay back on my bed, got underneath the covers and told Shane, "Good night. Sleep tight my love..."

"Sure."

I pulled up my blanket and said, "Well aren't you going to join me?"

Shane's face lit up like the fourth of July as she all but jumped into bed with me.

I cuddled up with her and fell asleep.

Suddenly I awoke to someone pounding on the door, I looked at the clock which read 6:00 Am. I got up groggily and opened the door to see Carmen. Carmen looked at my bed to see Shane in it and she gasped.

She said, "What is she doing in your bed."

I told Carmen, "She tried to seduce me last night."

"I did not!" I heard Shane say as she sat up outta bed. "She asked me to join her."

"I don't know what you're talking about. All I am saying is that you tried to seduce me when you kissed me." I said with a smile on my face. I turned to Carmen and once again said, "She tried to seduce me."

Carmen looked at Shane then back at me and asked, "Did you like it?"

I couldn't face them so I looked at the ground and blushed.

"What do you want Carmen?" I finally asked.

"Well I thought that since neither of you guys had classes that maybe we could go out or something." I just shook my head and said, "Me and Shane gotta get more aquatinted. I mean seriously. We are going to stay in and order take out maybe later. Just as Shane walked in, I said and, "in the words of Shane maybe stay in but eat out..."

"Oh... Shane... Ummm… didn't see you there."

"Sure you didn't Lis. But sure let's stay in and eat out."

"I'm going to leave you guys alone" Carmen said as she walked out of the dorm.

I turned to Shane and said, "I really didn't see you there. I wasn't expecting you to hear that…. Sorry."

"No problem. So do we start with the eating out now or later?"

"Oh... Ummm... I don't know, why don't you decide?"

"'Cause it's your body and i really don't wanna see you cry or run into the bathroom again."

"Don't worry about that. It was before we agreed on our benefits. So it's all good now." I said as I walked over to Shane and wrapped my arms around her

"Good then I can do this." Shane said as she picked me up, kissed me, and set me on my bed.

I giggled out of nowhere, shrieking with giddiness and asked Shane, "So what do you want to do…" just as my cell phone rang I reached over to get it.

"Don't answer it Lis. And let me show you what I wanna do."

"Hello?" I asked into the phone and Shane let out a big groan. I just felt that it would be rude of me not to answer the phone but then again thinking what was happening at the moment was rude of me to answer the phone, but I didn't care. It was Alisa, I totally forgot that her and I had made plans to go to a club tonight. I just told her I had to cancel because something came up at the last moment and I needed to cancel. I saw Shane trying her hardest not to laugh. I didn't blame her. We have been inside all day and we haven't done anything yet and I was surprised we lasted this long being alone with each other and we haven't done anything. Surprisingly I knew it wasn't going to last much longer though.

After I got off the phone with Alisa and I turned back to so I was facing Shane and I paused for a moment before I undid her belt.

"Wow. So this is really gonna happen?" Shane asked as she took off my shirt.

"Well if you want... it's up to both us."

"Babe...Lis...I've wanted to do this to you since the moment we first saw you in high school."

I grabbed Shane by her shirt and started to give that soft kisses that I knew drove her crazy. Suddenly there was knock on the door.

"Goddamn it! Really? Can't I catch a fucking break here?" Shane yelled as I got up, put my shirt back on, and went to answer the door.

Before I could walk all the way to the door, Jamie walked right into the room as I was starting to button up my shirt.

Jamie looked at us and said, "Oh my god... I am soo sorry" then walked out.

"Soo..." I said looking at Shane. "Do you wanna continue where we left off?"

"Hell yeah. Do you even have to ask?" And with that being said I allowed Shane to guide me back to the bed. This time I made Shane lay on her back I tore her shirt off. Not wasting a single minute on getting her naked.

I went to her ear and softly whispered against her, "I want you."

"I want you too." Shane said as she flipped me over and ripped my shirt and bra off. Then she moved to my pants and panties before I could even utter a word.

I let out a huge groan as I guided my hands all over Shane wanting to free myself for this horney mess.

Shane replied by guiding her hands down my stomach to my midsection and finally into me with ease

I grabbed at Shane's back and moan out her name. I forced her pants undone and got my hands down below and into her wanting to see her reaction and to see her moan.

"Shane?" I asked in the middle of all this

"What?" Shane asked looking concerned. "Did I hurt you?"

"No you didn't. I just want to know if you love me." As I gasped

"Lis...baby...of course I love you. I've always loved you and I always will. I want to make love to you so I can show you that I will never make that same mistake again. Never."

"Tell me you love... Whisper it in my ear. Yell it out. Make me scream out your name"

"I love you Lis. I LOVE YOU!" From that point on Shane was like a madwomen or the Tasmanian devil. She was anywhere and everywhere. All over my body. Leaving no place untouched.

I quickly grabbed a blanket and cover us. Somebody once again pounded on the door. Neither Shane nor I were paying attention. Carmen walked in and paid no attention to us but walked in the bathroom

Carmen came out right as I orgasimed when Shane's head was between my legs and I was screaming and moaning out her name.

"Shane do you have a shirt I can borrow?" Carmen asked

Shane came out from between my legs and looked at Carmen. "Sure. My stuff is in my closet. By the way Carmen...your friend is a freak haha."

"Haha. I'm sure of it. I mean Lis is way freaky. And thanks" Carmen said as she went to the closet and then left

"Shane? Shane? Go faster. Go faster" I scream out as I grabbed onto Shane's hair

"You got it babe." Shane quickened her motions and I came into her open mouth. Once, twice, four times I came.

My breathing quickened then slowly resided. And my whole body collapsed. I glanced at the clock and back at Shane as I asked, "is there anything you would like me to do for you darling?" Shane just smiled and said, "Surprise me."

"Get on your back for me then" I said as i got up and went to the chest on the side of my bed

"Should I be afraid?" Shane asked as she rolled onto her back.

"No you shouldn't be afraid" I said as a i pulled pink fuzzy handcuffs out of my chest

"Kinky." Shane said when she saw the handcuffs

"You know it." I got both pairs and handcuffed Shane to the head board

"So...what now?"

"You'll see." I said with a smile on my face as I took some ties out of the chest and proceeded to tie Shane's legs to the sides of my bed.

"Ummm…Lis? What are you doing?" Shane asked in a small voice.

That made me stop right in my tracks as I told Shane, "I don't have to continue if you don't feel comfortable with me doing it."

"Your fine Lis. I just wanna know what to expect so I can prepare myself."

"Well I am going to tie your legs to my bed. I'm going to spread those legs of yours and please you." I said tying Shane's legs wide.

"Oh…Ummm…okay."

Again I stopped in my tracks and asked, "Do you not want me to? I mean it sounds like you don't want me to."

"I just…I don't know how I'll react and I'm afraid of hurting you."

"Look Shane… doesn't worry about it, okay? Like I told you the first time I don't care what happens because I don't feel pain until the day after. It's fine. I'm just afraid of doing something wrong and making you not wanna do it with me anymore."

"How could I not wanna do it with you Annalisa? You will do great just like you did that first time. You're better than you give yourself credit for."

"I just… I still worry..." I managed to stumble out as I gently went from Shane's feet up her thighs and gently kissed her thighs and then bite her thighs.

Shane quickly grabbed the headboard and her breathing became faster.

I gently went closer to her, stuck my finger in her and played a little with her before I actually gently put my tongue inside of her. I quickened my motions with tongue inside of Shane.

Shane replied by moan and grabbing the headboard tighter.

I got so caught up in it so I grabbed Shane's legs and brought her closer to me. I kept doing it until I felt her cum in my mouth 4 times.

Finally I came up, "How are you feeling now hon?"

I could tell that Shane was so affected by it that she couldn't even speak.

So I just went and laid next to Shane and put my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Can it be my turn now?" Shane asked when she caught her breathe

"Your turn for what?" I asked with a smile

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Was all she said as she disappeared between my legs.

"Oh, my god." I nearly shrieked and moaned.

After a few minutes I felt myself cum in Shane's mouth and I knew she was pleased with herself. So I completely let go. I quickly pulled Shane up to where I was and kissed her with all my might.

I asked Shane, "Is there anything besides this that you wanna do until we gotta be in our psych class?"

Oh yeah." Shane replied as she grabbed my hand and led us to the bathroom.

I gave her a puzzled look and asked, "What on Earth do you wanna do?" As I slowly walked with Shane to the bathroom

"Because we're going to do it in the shower."

I gave Shane a little smile and said, "Okay!" As I quickly stripped and bolted for the bathroom.

Shane quickly followed behind

I went and turned the water on and turned to Shane, "How warm or hot do you want the water? I don't care. We haven't done this in forever. It was fun."

"Hot warm 'cause we'll make it plenty hot ourselves." Shane smiled

I giggled, looked at my naked body and said, "Yeah you are right. I'm waiting for you so I can get in."

"I'm ready"

About an hour later I was in a towel in the bedroom and turned Shane who was messing with her hair and asked, "So what are you wanting to do now?" with a smile on my face.

"I'm kinda hungry."

I just looked at her and said, "Still? W-O-W. So how do you wanna relieve that hunger of yours?"

"Well first I'm gonna called Me n Eds and get some delivered then while I'm waiting. I'm gonna continue to rock your world."

I giggled and said, "Well… Well…Well… it seems like you know what you want." As I walked over to Shane and put my hands above her chest and whispered in her ear. "I want you."

"I want you too babe. I always do and I always will."

I pulled Shane close to me and started to kiss her neck up to those full lips of hers. I stopped and said, "Maybe you should order the pizza while I get ready." With a chuckle on my voice.

"Whatever you say love. Hey you know what I was thinking about well you were in class."

"What were you thinking?"

"Our first time."

"Hmmm... what about it?"

"I was thinking about it and I can't remember a lot of what happened. Can you help me?"

I didn't know whether to smile or frown but I said, "Sure." As I giggled. "Where do you wanna start off?"

"How about after my sister left?"

"Hmm… Well in that case…" I said as I pushed Shane on to my bed.

"Haha no love I mean I wanna talk about it. I want to remember."

I sat next to Shane with a puzzled look, "What on earth are you taking about? Did you think I was going to seduce you? Hmm no I was going to sit down with you, well snuggled up against you and talk about it." I scoffed and turned away from Shane as I added, "I can't believe you could think that low of me."

"Well love...in my defense...u r very seductive." Shane said with a wink and pulled me into her arms.

I giggled as I went into Shane's arms. "So after your sister left. we were in my room watching but we were laying on different beds. I wasn't paying attention to you, I was watching the TV. You got up without my acknowledgement and laid next to me on my bed. i turned and was facing you. i slowly guided my fingers up and down your arm."

"Even then trying to seduce me."

I scoffed and said, "Uh no. You are the one who laid next to me in a seductive way. But anyways after that you gently put your arm around me and brought me closer to you."

"I don't remember it like that but please continue."

I looked at Shane and said "Well I forgot one thing. We started to talk about our past… Like what we went through before we met and after a while I told you that I was glad I met you and that's when you put your arm around me."

And then what happened?"

"We kept talking when my phone rang and before i could answer it you grabbed my hand and said not to answer it, but I answered it anyways and it was my dad checking up on us to see how we were. After maybe ten minutes or so he let me go. I turned back to you and you looked right at me and said "you have beautiful eyes. Did you know that?"

Just then somebody knocked on the door so I tried to get up and answer it but Shane wouldn't let me.. It was Carmen,

"What's up Carmen?" I asked as she walked in.

Carmen replied, "Our psych class remembers?"

Both Shane and I jumped up, we totally forgot about our class.

I turned to Shane with a look of hopefulness, I haven't gave her that in a while and asked like I was once again in high school,

"Do you wanna sit next to me in Psych?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Shane asked as she put her arm around me

"Well… I guess not..." I said as I put a wet one on Shane's cheeck

Shane, Carmen and I walked into psych and our teacher said, "Well ladies thank you for joining us." But Nella looked at us and scoffed and turned back to talking to her friend. Once we sat down i turned to Shane, "Forgot to mention Nella is in this class with us."

"Ah." was all she said

"Are you okay babe?" I looked at Shane with a concerned look on my face.

"I'm fine."

"Babe..." Before I could say anything else the teacher called attention to the class. To me the class went by really fast by the time I knew it the class was coming to an end. Shane and i were walking back to our dorm. So I turn back to Shane and ask, "Do you really think i have beautiful eyes?"

"More so than any other, my love." Shane replied as she kissed the top of my head

me: i went and unlocked the door to our dorm, "Do you wanna continue the talking about our first time or do you wanna do something else?"


End file.
